


Crustacean Of The Valley

by crappy_writes



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Injury, Slice of Life shit really, also trigger warnings before every chapter to keep you posted, and also i don’t like writing them sorry haha, and the personality i developed for them, bc lobster be lobster sometimes, but yeah i’ll try to throw in a decision every once in a while for you to make, excluding kids because i honestly can’t write them for shit, for stardew anyway, lack of self preservation, nvm pretty much everyone actually, this is based on my farmer, this is sort of a choose your own adventure?, you can choose who lobster comes in contact with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappy_writes/pseuds/crappy_writes
Summary: Lobster, the new farmer in town. Weird if you ask me, I mean who would go by Lobster?
Relationships: Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Marnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of injury, description of a scared stray animal

Pelican Town was anticipating the new farmer. It's hardly ever anyone moved there, and aside from the occasional tourist they were pretty much remote from the world. A tiny town where everyone knew each other, and the community looked out everyone.

So, they were looking forward to making the farmer feel right at home.

But days passed, and soon a week had gone by with no sign of the farmer. Lewis remarked that the box was usually full with either wood or stone, so the farmer was active, just a recluse.

Marnie twiddled her thumbs as she watched her cows wander in their pen. Maybe the farmer was anxious? Or just a homebody. Either way, with each day she thought about it less and less, the excitement giving way to resignation.

But one day, feeling bleary and kind of sick, she wandered out to get a breath of fresh morning air. She stood outside for a moment, feeling refreshed from the sharp coolness of the air. Suddenly, there was a rustle from afar.

Her eyes snapped towards it immediately, instinctually, her eyes softening at a pitiful looking dog cowering near a bush. The poor thing looked so thin, so afraid. Her bleeding heart wouldn't let her just stand by and let it get away.

It took several minutes to even coax it to come close to her. A lot of baby talk and even getting a banana to feed it later she was able to pat it gently on the head.

The dog whined, bristling for a moment. Marnie gave it a scratch behind the ear, and smiled when the dog melted into it.

It then struck her that she would have no way to take care of it, and a sick feeling sunk in her stomach. 

Her mind ran through all of the possible people who would want to adopt this dog and take care of it. Everything came up blank but then it struck her. The farmer. What was their name again? What did Lewis call them?

"Come on," She cooed, becoming the dog to follow her. "Come with me." 

Slowly, the dog trudged beside her, it's tail tucked between it's legs.

By the time they reached the farmer's door the sun was rising, the yellow tinted sky staring down at her from above as she raised her hand to knock on the door.

The birds sung in the distance, and she noticed a butterfly perched on the doorframe, not shying away from her or the dog's presence. 

Footsteps creaked towards the door, the knob rattled and— a pale, clammy being stood at the door, sunglasses askew enough to give way to dark bags under the left eye. Covered in tattoos, gauged eats, purple hair, and— she noticed ugly purple bruises creeping from under their shirt up their neck, accompanied by a frenzied of scratches.

"Uh," Their voice rasped. "Hello."

Marnie stood their for a moment, the odd dilemma of being concerned about someone you don't know wrestling her mind.

"Hello," What did Lewis call them again. Surely that couldn't be it. "Lobster."

Lobster looked surprised for a moment, brows furrowed. "Hi." Their head tilted ever so slightly downward towards the dog.

Marnie cleared her throat. "You see this dog here?" She absentmindedly scratched behind it's ear. "I found it earlier this morning. I think it's a stray, poor thing. I don't suppose your farm could use a good dog?"

She looked around briefly, taking in her surroundings for the first time, having been too preoccupied with making sure the dog didn't bolt away earlier. What once was nearly an extension of the woods had now become mostly cleared out, a small patch of turnips off in the distance. No wonder they looked so haggard.

There was silence for a moment. She looked back at them, but it was difficult to decipher what they were thinking because their eyes were blocked by their shades. She began to get worried for a moment, but then, much to her relief, their expression softened.

"Yeah. I'll take care of it." There was a weak smile on their face, expression almost strained. They lowered themself to kneel before the dog, tenderly reaching out a hand to rest on it's neck.

“Yeah, I got Crab.” They smiled as Crab hesitantly leaned it’s head forward and licked the crook of their elbow. “Does Pierre’s....” They trailed off, brows furrowing. Lobster almost looked lost for a moment. “Food?”

Marnie shook her head. “No, but I’m sure Jojomart does.”

They flinched back at that, grimacing. “Hmm. Okay.” They nodded at her, mumbling a thanks.

Marnie smiled down at them. “No problem.” She looked towards.... Crab, who sat, looking almost bewildered by the affection it was receiving. “Now, Crab. Be a good pooch, okay?” She gave the dog a scratch behind the ear, and went on her way, leaving to go work on her ranch.

Lobster gave Crab a tired smile, removing their hand to readjust their sunglasses. “Well then, Crab.” They stood, running a hand through their askew purple hair, finding a bit of algae from having to bathe in the lake running through their farm last night. “I’ll be back. Stay here please.”

They threw on their boots, lacing them up and checking their wallet. Two thousand. Not bad for just clearing shit off their farm. Maybe they could get some seeds while they were at it.

They turned, and gave the dog a smile, before heading out.


	2. Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: anxiety spiraling, mention of injury, assholeism

Lobster strode into town, happy that the early time was keeping everyone inside. Meeting new people was just something that they weren’t ready to do. 

They looked around town, surprised that just about everything was within eye-distance. Standing right next to the general store, Lobster could see all the way to the blacksmith’s. The thought of everyone knowing each other came creeping into their head.

Fuck, were they that one shut in that the people in town whispered about? Everything must be so tight knit, the cliques and relationships must be solid here. What the fuck were they thinking moving to such a small town? To think that they could just move away from the city and bust into a small town like this-

Lobster shook their head, realizing they stopped walking halfway across the bridge. They just need to get to Joja, get the dog food, and get out. Simple, nothing to spiral over. Nothing to spiral over.

They begin walking again, running their fingers through their hair, hoping the bits of algae in it isn’t visible.

Just as it hit 9:00 am they were standing outside the Joja store, frozen in place. They took a breath and opened the door, and fuck they stumbled getting inside.

Their boots squeaked against the floor as they righted them, and immediately eyes were on them. A blush rose to their face and they hurried past the cashier and store manager, bursting into the isles as fast as they could.

They looked around, multiple times in fact, and couldn’t find any dog food. Hopelessness welled up inside them. What were they supposed to do? Lobster literally chucked their phone and and tablets against the wall during the breakdown that led to them abandoning the city, so it wasn’t like they could look it up.

Yoba, they were so stupid.

They saw someone stocking the shelves, a man with a soulless look on his face. Usually they would rather give up than ask an employee for help, but they weren’t shopping for themselves. So they swallowed their fear and walked up to him.

“Hi.” Lobster said, stuffing their hands in their pockets. The man spare them a side glance, narrowed eyes burning holes in them.

“I’m busy,” he said, his voice gruff. He roughly shoved a bottle of cowboy juice onto the shelf.

Lobster clenched their fists, their nails digging into their palms, guilty. “Sorry.” They almost walked out of the store, but the thought of returning to Crab empty-handed made their stomach feel sour. So they stood there like a dumbass instead.

The man in front of them have a sigh before turning to face them completely. Lobster looked away from the glare to look at the name tag instead. Shane, in comic sans.

Joja really was the worst.

“Can-“ Lobster’s voice was rough, they cleared their throat. “Help me find?” That wasn’t even a sentence, fuck he probably thinks they’re stupid. How do they fix this?

Shane looked at them, expression becoming a bit less pinched as he stared at the mess on Lobster’s shoulder from a rogue branch from chopping down a tree. “Medical stuff is at the end of isle three.”

“Thanks.” Fuck, how do extroverts exist? “Do you have dog food?”

Shane’s expression worsened. “It’s in the back.” His lips became right, and his annoyance audibly progressed with each word spoken. “Would you like me. to. get. it?” Shane asked, baring his teeth and wrinkling his nose in what was either a vacant smile or a feral growl. 

Lobster felt their palms sweat. They just gave a curt nod, not trusting their voice. Shane left, and honestly Lobster must have dissociated at that point because all of the sudden something was thrust in their hands and then they were at the check out isle, grabbing a handful of whatever seeds they were selling at the register and getting the fuck out of there.

On their way home they nearly bumped into a pretty blonde girl, the shock of it bringing them back to reality. 

Luckily, she didn’t seem bothered. Unluckily, she began taking to them.

“Oh, you’re the new farmer, aren’t you?” She gave them a once over, tilting her head. “Huh?”

Lobster merely nodded. Wow, she was pretty. Wait was she the popular girl? Fuck everyone probably loves her, and if they do something stupid everyone will know. Play it cool.

“Oh, I’m Haley.” She gave him a warm smile, one that was so kind that Lobster felt a bit more at ease. “Hmm... if it weren’t for those horrendous clothes you might actually be cute.” 

Just like that, their anxiety came crashing back. Wait, clothes? Did they dress badly? 

Haley have a small laugh, shaking her head. “Actually, nevermind.”

Lobster mumbled an apology while darting past her, shame welling up inside them. Their quick stride broke into a run as they got on the dirt path towards their house.

They sighed as they got to their farm, mind running through all the ways Haley was going to make their life miserable, all the ways Lobster was finally going to stand up for themself, and all they ways that wouldn’t go well.

They shook their head, noticing Crab staring at them, peeking out from the corner of their house. That’s right, the dog food. 

Lobster walked to the old dog bowl and gave a small portion of food to Crab, not wanting to overwhelm them by giving them a giant helping of food right off the bat. Plus they once read that if people ate a large meal after going a while without food they could go in shock, or something along those lines. Lobster wasn’t sure if it was true for dogs, but better safe than sorry.

A few small meals a day for a while should be good. If not, Lobster would swallow their pride and run crying to Marnie.

Lobster pulled the dog food out of the bag, ripping it open with their teeth. They grabbed a handful of food, setting it gently in the bowl, feeling a sense of joy at seeing the dog eat. Lobster felt a rare smile bloom on his face. 

After Crab ate her food, Lobster took their watering can and filled Crab’s bowl, giving her a pat on the head before turning and grabbing the dog food and the grocery bag. 

Lobster went and put the dog food in the chest beside their house, then sat, leaning their weight against it as they poured out the rest of the contents of the bag on their lap to see what kind of seeds they bought in their panic. 

A disturbing amount of seeds sprawled across them, as well as ibuprofen? They’re sure they didn’t go to the medical isle? Did they?

Wait, did Shane get this for them? No, that couldn’t be it. Unless...?

Lobster shook their head, disturbed by the fact they were freshly from the store and already forgot what they did during it. 

Crab came up next to them, gingerly sitting by them. She looked uneasy, so Lobster made no move to pet her.

“I think I’m losing it, Crab.” They leaned their head back, and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be the egg festival. y’all can choose who lobster interacts with, but if too long passes and i have no answer (which you totally don’t have to answer, pls don’t feel pressured) imma just wing it haha


	3. The Egg Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that i forgot to write about lobster getting their fishing pole so lobster will just suddenly have a fishing pole and idk
> 
> tw: mini- anxiety attack, and thinking oneself is ugly

Lobster watered their crops, chewing their lip as they went. The Egg Festival was today, and they couldn’t tell whether they wanted to shrivel up in their cabin or finally face the music. Fuck, why was this so hard.

As water trickled on the last one— effectively ruling out their chore excuse— their mind buzzed with every single possibility of them making a fool of themself and being shunned from the town. Fuck! They jumped as their watering can slipped through their fingers, clattering onto the ground.

They turned towards Crab, who was licking the last of her kibble-dust from her bowl. It’s been a week since they got her, and she’s warming up to them, thank Yoba. Lobster honestly would feel terrible if she still ran away from them whenever they tried to pet her. Seeing dogs scared like that— it made their blood boil. What happened to make her so skittish?

They shook their head, dismissing the questions that would mostly likely never get answered. No sense dwelling on the past. Whatever happened, Lobster would make sure she lived as good as a life as they could give her.

They picked their can up off the ground, thanking Yoba that it landed bottom first and all the water didn’t spill out. They filled Crab’s bowl and called it a morning, wandering into their house to finish getting ready- not that anything could help how much of a mess they were. Was Haley right? Were they ugly?

They crouched in front of the hand mirror they propped up on their table, grimacing at how awful they looked. Messy hair, dirt on their clothes from plowing, and ugly green and yellow splattered across their shoulder. Why did bruises have to stick around so long? 

Lobster tugged at their shirt, trying to cover it. The townspeople would think they were stupid if they found out Lobster came to farming, never having even grown a house-plant. “Fuck.” 

They brought their hands up, tugging at their hair as a hot pressure built up in their head, intensifying by the second. What were they thinking what were they thinking why is it so hard to breathe-

There was a scratching at the door. Crab wanted in. 

Lobster took a breath, staggering to the door. They put their hand on the knob, the coolness of the metal contrasting the heat of their head. They opened the door, and -fuck it- bent down and put their forehead against it, soothing the the scalding hot pressure in their head. 

They stayed like that until the metal wasn’t cool anymore. Sighing they stood up, adjusting their sunglasses that slipped down their face. Lobster sighed, bringing their knuckles to their lip as they turned back towards the mirror.

Taking a deep breath, they looked again. The dirt wasn’t too noticeable, and their hair wasn’t too bad for having no hair brush. That was reassuring.

Lobster jumped as they felt a nose brush lightly against their leg. They looked to Crab, who just tilted her head and looked up at them wearily. 

“Sorry.” Lobster shuffled away, giving her a small smile. “I’m okay.” But she still just stared.

Why were they getting anxious over the possibility of a dog judging them? They shook their head, looking out the window and— fuck it looked about noon they were late to the Egg Festival. Everyone was probably there already, they would think Lobster was an asshole for showing up late.

Not go and be an asshole, or show up late and be an asshole while they were there to judge them. “It’s not that deep.” Lobster whispered to themself. “You’re probably fine.”

They walked out of the cabin, leaving the door open so Crab could enter and exit as she pleased. If someone decided to rob them, what the fuck would they even steal? Seeds?

Lobster walked towards the town, crossing their arms, then stuffing their hands into their pockets, then fiddling with their sunglasses, then- what do people do with their hands when they walk again? Letting their hands just swing as they walked seemed so alien. 

Lobster saw, in the distance, a little wooden booth. There was a man manning it who looked friendly enough, and— fuck Shane was buying something from there. He had a smile on his face, and Lobster could barely make out the word ‘hens’ and ‘corn.’

A mix of a growl and a whimper came from Lobster’s throat. 

They almost turned back but suddenly the booth guy gave Lobster a passing glance, so now they couldn’t go back because that would be a dick move? Lobster gritted their teeth and continued walking.

They stopped in front of the booth, glancing behind themself at the down and— people were staring. Oh no. 

They whipped their gaze back towards the man, not really knowing what to do. Luckily the man gave Lobster a warm smile, extending his hand.

“Well, hello. I’m Pierre,” he said as Lobster finally but their two brain cells together and realized that he wanted a handshake. “Owner of the local general store. I have a few goods here, if they interest you.” He gestured to the various things on the table in front of him.

Lobster looked at the items on the table, eyes widening as they saw strawberry seeds. Strawberries were their favorite fruit, and honestly Lobster wouldn’t mind growing themself some comfort food. They bought a few packets and stuffed them into their pockets, giving the seeds an awkward pat. 

“You know, if you’re looking for seeds, my shop is the place to go.” Pierre said, chest puffing proudly. “And you’re running the farm now, I take it?”

Lobster nodded dumbly, not prepared to talk to strangers even though they knew this was a festival where they would most likely have to talk to strangers.

“Lovely! Well, I should let you know that I’ll also buy produce from you for a good price! A little agriculture could really inject new life into the local economy.” Economy, gross. That word had a bitter taste due to one too many times of politics being dumped on them. Wait was Pierre going to talk about politics now.

“Yeah, that’s cool.” Lobster said, not knowing a proper response. “Thanks for the seeds.” That was better. Something a normal person would say, hopefully. Wait did you even have to thank someone bought something from?

“No problem! Just remember that my shop closes on Wednesdays. Everyone deserves a day off once in a while.” Pierre have a laugh at that, and Lobster didn’t know whether or not the conversation was done. They did that awkward lurching back and forth, unsure of the other person was going to continue speaking to them.

“Lobster?” A gruff voice— Shane asked. 

Lobster turned towards him, surprised that he actually wanted to talk to them. 

“Marnie wouldn’t stop asking about you since I said I saw you at work.” He grimaced as he said that, causing Lobsters chest to go tight. “It’s getting on my nerves, you should go and let her know you’re still alive or something.”

Lobster clenched their fists. “Sorry I bothere-“ they were cut off by Shane raising his hand.

“And sorry, I don’t really have time to chat with you.” Shane turned and started walking towards the food table, Leaving Lobster with words like a punch to the face.

Fuck, what the fuck what the— pressure built up, pressing against Lobster’s forehead. They turned, giving a glance to Pierre who was shaking his head. They knew it, the town already hated them. Why? Lobster gasped for air, laughing breathlessly as they blindly stumbled away, hiding behind a fence a few paces away that obscured them from the town.

Their head felt so fucking hot, like it was going to explode. They rubbed the sides of their head, tugged their hair, trying to elevate the pressure. It hurt— really bad, and each breath was a struggle to take. They paced as their fingers dig into their scalp, tears welling in their eyes.

Not even a month and everyone already hated them. The repeating story of fucking up before they could even get a foot in the door— it’s how they ended up working that desk job at Joja, but the difference is there was nowhere to run to now.

A hasty decision in the midst of a breakdown and now they had a farm in the middle of nowhere and already fucking ruined it— fuck their head hurt so bad.

“Hello?” A voice sounded from in front of them. Lobsters eyes snapped open— when had they closed them— to see a friendly looking man with glasses and a mustache. His expression was friendly and calm, and he had his hands up in a placating gesture. “Hi. I’m Harvey, and you are?”

“Uh,” they took a step back, humiliated for letting a stranger see them like this. What a horrible first impression, Yoba Harvey must think they’re pathetic. “Lobster,” They answered, voice thick. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I just wanted to introduce myself.” He put his hands down, acting like this was a totally normal situation. “I didn’t know you weren’t feeling well, so I’m sorry if I’m intruding. Are you alright?”

Lobster brought their hands down from their hair, wringing themselves together. They opened their mouth, breath stuttering, simply answering, “M’ okay.” 

“Alright.” Harvey smiled, but made no move to leave. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I don’t know if you met Gus yet, but when he heard you might be coming he made a plate of deviled eggs just for you. He won’t let anyone else touch them, ‘The Farmer gets the first bite.’” His voice dropped in during the imitation, causing Lobster to huff, despite themself.

“Huh.” Lobster didn’t expect that. How nice. But that made no sense? They thought gossip would have spread around by now and everyone would see how much of a loser they were already. Maybe Gus was just, a nice guy? Harvey didn’t seem to hate them now that they thought about it, but then again Haley seemed nice at first too? “Cool?”

“Yeah. I remember when I first moved here too. It was daunting at first, but most of the people here are really nice. I was surprised.” Harvey slowly extended his hand, giving Lobster time to pull away, gently placing it on their forearm. “But I really do recommend you go eat the eggs before Gus seeks you out.”

Lobster gave a small nod, mind a mess of conflicting emotions, noticing that the heat in their head was gone, and the pressure had lessened.

Now that they’re really thinking about it, Marnie and Harvey were nice, and Marnie was even asking about them. Not to mention, they’re about sixty percent sure Shane slipped them the painkillers when they went to Jojamart, but then again they can’t really remember that well. “Okay.” There were nice people in the town-how long would that last— so far. Maybe there would be more.

“Thank you.” They looked away from him, not able to meet his eyes. “Don’t tell anyone?” Harvey seemed nice, but better safe than sorry.

Harvey took their hand off Lobsters arm, waving his hand as if he was flinging they sentence away. “I couldn’t. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that.”

Doctor? Fuck, they lost it in front of a doctor? Lobster could already see the pills and prescriptions coming their way, the cost of it— but this wasn’t an appointment did the whatever hippo law even count?

“So if I told anyone you could sue me.” Harvey laughed. “So please don’t worry too much. I’ve never really enjoyed gossip.” He smiled, and despite themself, Lobster felt themself relax at that. 

“Anyway, I should get back to the festival. You don’t have to come, but I think you’d have fun.” Harvey have a wave and started heading towards the end of the fence. “Oh, and if you want any medicine for that shoulder, let me know before the festival is over. But please don’t let an injury be mostly healed before you come and see me. I find that treating it at the beginning will cause less pain down the way.” With that, Harvey continues walking away, leaving Lobster alone.

Lobster stood there for a moment, honestly feeling better. The pressure in their head was barely noticeable, and they felt reassured. Maybe this town wouldn’t be so bad after all.

So, they steeled themself and faces the music, and honestly, the eggs were fucking amazing, and sure; they lost the egg hunt and didn’t really talk to anyone besides a short conversation with Lewis and Marnie, but fuck, Harvey was right. It was fun.


	4. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: numbness, a bit of anxiety, self doubt.

Lobster woke up that morning and already knew it was going to be a bad day. It wasn't even an anxious morning, or a sad one, just a numbness, and a detachment from themself.

They laid in bed for a while, not feeling real until Crab presses her nose against their hand. She was hungry. Lobster wouldn't starve her just because they couldn't get over themself.

Lobster sighed, back cracking as they stretched in bed. They ran a hand through their hair- greasy- how gross. They would have to have another river-bath again. They were getting used to it though. It became sort of a therapeutic thing- even if it was fucking cold.

What would they do for the winter though? Lobster thought about the potential possibilities as they sat up.

Lobster stumbled out of their front door, grabbing the dog food that sat on their porch and pouring some out into the bowl. So far, their best idea is buying a gigantic plastic tote and boiling water for baths. 

Lobster, blinking away the morning dumbness, looked towards their crops just to see crows destroying their hard work. They just watched, stare surrendering, as the birds flew away.

They filled Crab's water bowl before lumbering over to examine the damage. 

Most of the crops that they were expecting to turn out today were scavenged. In fact, only three crops were sellable. They were officially out on money, which was bad. They were currently so poor that they had to eat any extra plants they could afford to lose, which wasn't too often. 

They felt dizzy sometimes.

They picked the turnips that came about, their stomach growling. It felt like it was vibrating their entire stomach.

Lobster's lips thinned at the choice between saving the vegetables or pocketing what little gold they would make today. Crab's nose nudged their hand again, and Lobster looked down at her.

It's almost as if she knew what they were thinking, and was urging them to not be a dumbass. Begrudgingly, Lobster held on to the turnips.

But that left another problem. They needed to make money today because, looking at their account, they could barely afford a pizza.

Lobster raked their mind on what they could do. Lumber was a no go, deforestation is a real problem. Lobster was a vegetarian, so they couldn't fish on a good conscious. Guess it was time to head back to the mine.

Lobster's hand hovered above their stomach at the thought, memories of slime barreling into them sitting in the back of their mind. Fuck it, they need money. A few bumps and bruises will be worth it.

Giving Crab a good scratch behind the ears, Lobster bid her fair well, grabbing their wooden sword from their chest as they went. They had to buy it when their rusty sword literally broke in half while mining.

As they reached town, they sped walked through it, ignoring the stares they received. They've been venturing into town more fore errands, and luckily no bad experiences have happened yet except for a few meltdowns where they hid behind the general store when the town got busier.

The glanced at the calendar as they passed it, noting that it was the twentieth. Lobster noticed that it was.... Shane's birthday?

Their stride didn't falter, because fuck Shane. That blatant case of assholeism at the festival was absolutely unneeded. Lobster just wanted to thank him and Shane didn't even let them get a word out.

But then again, even if Shane was an asshole, he did help Lobster our. Maybe he was just having a bad day? 

Lobster had a bad habit of forgiving people's misdeeds against them because they tried to see the best in people. It bit them in the ass too many times to count.

So, they continued on, reaching the entrance of the cave. They took a breath, and kept walking, stepping inside the rickety elevator and heading down to level five. This would be their third trick down, and they still don't have the best strategy for actually not dying while mining but whatever. Money's money. Lobster stood numbly as the elevator shook.

At last, the elevator dinged as they reached their destination. Hours just evading, mining, and loading up on copper and whatever quarts they managed to stumble across. Soon their backpack became heavy as they gathered what they could.

So, when they gathered enough resources and injuries for a day, Lobster decided that they had enough selling material. When they stepped out of the mines, it was still daylight. Still daylight, and bruised and exhausted. 

What does it matter though?

The numbers was still there. It never usually sticks around this long. Odd, odd, odd.

Before they knew it they were walking into the saloon feeling a bit cold under their skin. They watched themself order a pizza and sit themself at the bar, eating a slice.

Half-way through the blonde man a few seats down moved to sit next to them. "You're the new farmer, right?" The man extended his hand, a smile on his face. "I'm Sam."

It took Lobster a moment to realize that Sam wanted to shake hands. "I'm Lobster." Sam had a strong grip.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I can't lie, I was really curious to meet you. New faces.... don't happen here." Sam rested his elbows on the counter. "By the way, can I ask what's up with the nickname? It's pretty cool."

Lobster set down their food. Being the only one eating always bothered them. 

"Um-" their mind felt fuzzy. It took a second for their brain to connect to their mouth. "I stole a lobster."

Sam's eyes widened. "You stole a lobster?" They merely nodded. "Come on, you can't just leave it at that. Give me more!" Sam banged on the table as if he had a fork in one hand and a knife in the other.

Lobster tilted their head. "Really?"

Sam smiled. "Yes really. I have to know, come on!"

Lobster gave a small smile, beyond themself. "My Grampa-" They cleared their throat. "Took me to the store once. They were selling live lobsters to cook. There was.... only one left. I was- very small."

Lobster adjusted their sunglasses. "I thought it was a pet. I wanted to buy it. Grampa told me it was for cooking."

"I didn't want it to die. I put it in my backpack. I checked on it on the way home but it wasn't moving. Turns out I killed it, and started crying in the car. Grampa found out and thought it was funny. Started calling me lobster and it stuck around."

Lobster cleared their throat. They haven't spoken that much in a long time.

"That's amazing. Meanwhile, I'm stuck with Sam." He sighed dramatically.

Lobster folded their hands. "What is it short for?"

"Sam."

Lobster huffed a laugh, lips moving to add a witty quip but couldn't get them to function. A quiet hum was all they could muster.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Lobster was bumped hard enough to fall off the stool and almost creating a domino effect with Sam.

A grunted 'sorry' from behind was all Lobster heard before a familiar blue jacket passed by their peripherals. 

Lobster righted themself, mumbling an apology to sam. They hesitated before placing their hands on the table or on their lap with a few jerky motions between. Ultimately they folded their hands on the table next to their cooling food. 

Lobster wanted to leave when they saw Shane settle into the corner.

"You good?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked between the two. "You don't like him?" He asked, voice hushed. 

Lobster shrugged. They didn't really know, but they were leaning on the side of dislike.

Sam gave a small smile, tapping his fingers on the table. "Let me guess. He was a gigantic jerk right off the bat, and didn't even give you a chance. Right?" He seemed disappointed.

Lobster nodded.

"We work together. At Jojamart. He," Sam pointed to Shane who was currently belching after taking a long sip of his beer. "Is probably the worst person I'll ever work with. Because he's a jerk."

There was a pause, and Lobster waited for any additions. However, Sam merely ordered a drink from the blue-haired woman at the bar.

"That's it?" Lobster furrowed their eyebrows. "I thought..." They cut themself off. They can't just demand answers from a stranger. They... were talking to a stranger at a bar full of strangers.

Lobster's fingers twitched, the numbness from earlier finally melting away when they realized— fuck. Their senses sharpened as they finally tuned back into reality, feeling as if they were laid out on a dissection table where everyone was watching.

They went into town for dinner, and ended up taking to a stranger, something they honestly never thought they would do, and it felt so exposing and uncomfortable.

Sam shrugged. "I mean, you looked at him like he was roadkill. When my friend does that it usually means he's made his mind up about someone, and there's no convincing him otherwise." He took a sip of his drink. "It's not exactly like Shane makes himself easy to like, so I don't blame you." Still, disappointed.

Lobster hunched forward. "Why do you?"

Sam nodded, both hands idly around his drink. "Well, I think he just takes a minute to warm up to people. He's pretty ok when he does though." He looked up, thinking about something. "He's pretty funny, and works hard even though he hates it. I think he's a big softie, really. Haven't seen it yet though, so take it with a grain of salt."

Eyes from the ceiling to them. "So yeah, I think he's pretty cool." 

Lobster opened their mouth to speak, but Sam's phone dinged. He absently checked it but sighed when he did.

"Sorry, mom needs me for something. It was nice talking to you, Lobster." Sam stood and gave Lobster a heavy pat on the shoulder as he left.

Lobster sat there for a moment, looking at the pizza they ordered. Then to Shane, who looked more tired today than usual. 

A moment passed. Lobster felt at a loss. They closed their eyes for a moment, and thought.

They grabbed their slice and pushed the box, making Shane jump when it almost fell on him. "What-" Shane's eyes snapped onto them. He looked confused.

"H-hap-." They chewed their lip. "Happy birthday."

Shane looked at the pizza, then at Lobster, then at the slice they were holding. 

“I’m very poor.” Fuck, that was a fuck up. They shouldn’t have tried to joke. Explain. “I can only afford one.” No, that wasn’t good either. They felt pressure start to build in their head. “Sorry.”

Shane’s mouth thinned for a moment before shrugging. “Pizza’s pizza.” He grabbed a slice and sunk his teeth into it. “Thanks,” he mumbled with a mouth full of food.

Lobster nodded, feeling a little too out of their element. They stood to leave, but Shane raised a hand. 

“If I eat all of this I’ll regret it.” He swallowed the bite. “You should take one with you.”

Lobster took a moment, processing the information before grabbing another slice and awkwardly carrying two pieces on one hand as they left for home. It was sunset, and.... they sky never looked this good in the city.

Maybe Sam was right. 

They walked onto their farm, eating the last of their food, Crab judging them for eating without her. “Sorry.” Lobster smiled at her, slowly reaching to scratch behind her ear. “I think I made at least one friend. Maybe.” 

Crab whined, wanting food.

“... hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really hard to write. i never knew that i had trouble writing about characters who are essentially polar opposites, so honestly thank you for requesting it. i know it’s a little rough but it’s given me something to work on.
> 
> thanks for helping me figure that out.
> 
> Btw who next???

**Author's Note:**

> aight fam who next (^-^)


End file.
